


Soft het drabbles

by Exponentially_me



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance, This Was a Dare, also these hets aren't the best, because I don't like writing real life, but a dare is a dare, highkey sucks, idk what else to tag, like at all, stray kids drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 12:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exponentially_me/pseuds/Exponentially_me
Summary: Soft individual het drabbles for skiz. Always fluff. Kinda domestic. ish.





	Soft het drabbles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Layni1771](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layni1771/gifts).



> "Do it, I dare you"  
> \- Layni1771  
> Here you are you b r a t. 
> 
> I should say no to dares. 
> 
> Anyway, lots of errors due to writing it once and never looking at it again.   
> (None of these were ever supposed to be released but Layni decided to t e s t me.)  
> (Most of these I wrote for her)

Chan sighed out in annoyance as he ran his fingers through his hair. He's been sitting in his home studio for at least 6 hours at this point and he's gotten absolutely nowhere with his current work. Nothing would come together. No ideas floated into his head, the chords sounded wrong no matter what he did, it was wrong. Everything was wrong. Chan groaned and rubbed his forehead with his palms. He wouldn't be able to finish this song by the deadline and he would surely be let go from the company. It was such a big project and he was beyond stressed. 

Chan closed his eyes and tried his best to calm down, but that didn't seem to be working. Not a single bit. He sighed out in frustration and threw his head back on his comfy desk chair. Thoughts floated through his head, but none of them seemed good enough to even be considered. Chan could feel his body heat staring to rise, something that happened when he was this level of stressed. It's normally an indicator that he would getting stressed sick soon. He groaned at that thought. He had no time to be getting stress sick.

Chan was about to just give up the project for the day when he felt small arms wrap themselves loosely around his body and a nose nuzzling itself into his neck. "You're so stressed Chris. Take a break for a bit?" Her soft voice was enough to just send him into a relaxed mood. He hummed softly in response and turned his head to look at her. His beautiful girlfriend. He placed a soft kiss on her temple and ushered her to stand up straight. She got the hint and did so, she knew what he wanted to do. He spun his chair around to face her and she plopped down on his lap, instantly wrapping her arms around his torso and resting her head in the crook of his neck. Chan chuckled at her cute actions and wrapped his own arms around her waist.

"Are you done writing, Love?" He asked, smiling softly when she nodded and yawned. "So you come to me because your tired?" He playfully grinned at her and she hummed at him. "Yes. That, and you've been in the room for over 10 hours and it's bed time." She spoke into his neck and Chan shivered at the sensation. "Has it really been that long?" He checked his watch and gasped. Indeed it has. The watch clearly read 12:47 AM and it was definitely time for them to sleep. "You've been in here forever Christopher." 

"I know, Love. Let's head to bed." He moved his right arm from her waist to under her legs and in a swift movement, picked her up and carried her out of the room. She shrieked at the sudden action, but it soon turned into giggles as they ended up in their room, cuddling with each other, with a few cats joining in to sleep. Chan smiled softly at his lover and brought her closer to peck her temple. "Good night, Love~ And 4 cats." 


End file.
